Damon and Alaric
The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman started out antagonistic towards each other since Alaric knew that it had been Damon who had killed his wife, but it later turned out that she wasn't dead and that she had, in fact, been turned into a vampire by Damon. From that point on, they have been much closer as they often team up to fight the usual threats towards Mystic Falls. Alaric is the only one (other than Elena) to call Damon a friend. It is shown that Alaric is Damon's best friend as they are seen often drinking together; it's often seen that they do taunt each other as well though. Towards the end of season 3, Alaric was turned into an Original vampire by Esther and fed on Bonnie to complete his transition, also taking the White Oak Stake from Bonnie. Alaric died in Damon's arms in The Departed, moments after Elena's death causing Damon to break down having lost his first real best friend since him and Stefan became vampires, and the love of his life at the same time (after Alaric was turned into an Original, his life was linked to Elena's so, when she died, he died too). Damon is still grieving his death. When the Other Side began to collapse in the Season Five finale, Damon gave up his life to save his friends who were stuck on the Other Side, including Alaric. Their bromance is known as "Dalaric". Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= In Bloodlines, Alaric sees Damon for the first time when the latter sits down near him in the Mystic Grill . In a flashback, Alaric arrives home one night to find Damon feeding on his wife and decides to find out more about him. In Unpleasantville, Damon and Alaric talk for the first time at the 50's Decade Dance. Alaric asks some pretty intrusive questions, which makes Damon suspicious. Damon later tries to compel him but fails due to Alaric holding some vervain. They meet again at the Mystic Grill and Damon grows even more suspicious of him. He asks Sheriff Forbes to dig up some information and discovers information about Isobel. In A Few Good Men, Damon reveals to Alaric (and the whole audience) that he met Isobel in North Carolina and describes her as 'delicious'. After the auction, Alaric confronts Damon in the boarding house library and a fight ensues with Damon admitting that Isobel came to him wanting to be turned. Alaric charges at him but ends up with his own stake lodged in one of his lungs. Damon tells Stefan that he was using self-defense and after he leaves, Alaric comes back to life, thanks to the ring Isobel gave him. In ''Let The Right One In, Damon and Elena enlist Alaric's help in order to rescue Stefan, who is being held captive by the tomb vampires. Both Damon and Alaric take down the tomb vampires and Alaric eventually figures out that Damon lied when he said that Pearl could help him find Isobel. Later at the Mystic Grill, Damon receives a punch in the face after declaring that they were "bad ass". In Under Control, Damon points out to Alaric that John Gilbert's ring is the same as his and that he may know more than just knowing Isobel, and that they should get some answers. Later on, both Damon and Alaric confront John outside the Founders' Hall and John reveals that he knows Damon is a vampire and that he sent Isobel to him. In Blood Brothers, Alaric phones Damon with information about Isobel's whereabouts. They decide to check out a house in Grove Hill, which was the last address she was listed at, but they find a vampire named Henry residing there and Damon recognizes him from the tomb. They quiz him and he eventually realizes that they aren't friends of John Gilbert's but when he tries to attack them, Alaric stakes him. Later, Damon and Alaric have a heart-to-heart. In Isobel, Alaric remarks that he can still see something human in Damon even though he kills people. |-|Season Two= In Bad Moon Rising, he supplies Damon, Stefan and Elena with some info about werewolves. Later they travel to Duke University to find out more about werewolves, which was part of Isobel's field of research. In Memory Lane, they organize a barbecue at the Gilbert house in order to expose Mason Lockwood as a werewolf. In Masquerade, he supplies Stefan and Damon with weapons so they can take down Katherine at the Masquerade Ball and in the following episode, he gives them a supply of vervain bombs so that they can apprehend whoever is holding Elena captive. In '' By the Light of the Moon,'' Alaric phones Damon and says Mason has been declared a ‘missing person’ and also tells him about Jules showing up in town. Damon joins Alaric at the Grill and they discuss whether Jules could be a werewolf and how to prove it. Damon shows Alaric a sachet of wolfsbane. Later that night at the Grill, Alaric approaches Jules at the bar and offers to buy her a drink. Damon approaches and asks Jules if Alaric is bothering her and tells her Alaric is the town drunk, as a means of distracting her while Alaric slips the wolfsbane into her drink and leaves. Later Jules detects the wolfsbane and leaves Damon to go after her but Alaric reminds him of the full moon and that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. In Crying Wolf, Damon tells Alaric about his plan to kill Elijah with a dagger he got from John Gilbert, and he wants to discover Elijah's plan first before killing him. Later on, after Damon confronts Elijah, he and Alaric are in the Salvatore house having a drink. Damon says that Elijah's going to be hard to kill and Alaric responds by saying, "Yeah that Elijah guy is a very scary guy, but with nice hair." In The Dinner Party, Damon asks Alaric if he has any information on Elijah. Later on Damon sets up a dinner party at the Salvatore boarding house. Alaric is worried about the safety of Jenna and the others, but Damon reassures Alaric that the dinner party is just a fact-finding mission. After dinner, Damon is about to use the dagger on Elijah when Alaric stops him, informing him that if he uses the dagger it will kill him. Alaric later uses the dagger to kill Elijah while Elijah is distracted by Andie Starr's insightful questioning. In The Last Day, Damon and Alaric team up once again to stop Klaus from using Elena in the ritual, Alaric invites Damon into his house so Damon can get information from Katherine. In The Sun Also Rises, Damon meets everyone at the abandoned house where Bonnie and Jeremy have been staying. Alaric fills Damon in on the plan and is shocked to see Damon lose it when he punches a wall. Alaric asks if he is OK, and Damon says he's fine. Later when Damon returns with Elena, Alaric asks where Jenna is, and Damon doesn't say anything. In As I Lay Dying, Alaric goes to watch over Damon, who earlier attempted suicide to avoid the drawn-out process of dying from a werewolf bite. Alaric offers Damon a drink. Damon points out that Alaric should hate him, as he is the reason Jenna is dead, but Alaric says he doesn't blame Damon. Damon adds that he also turned Isobel into a vampire. He heads over to the door and begins strangling Alaric through the bars, begging Alaric to kill him. Alaric croaks: "Screw you". Alaric then goes to get Damon some blood. After Damon escapes the house, Alaric helps Elena and the others find him. |-|Season Three= Damon and Alaric team up to check out a lead which they think might lead them to Stefan. Later, when Elena asks Alaric to help her track down a werewolf pack to find Stefan, he calls Damon and he follows them. Damon refers to Alaric as 'brother' in this sequence, which shows just how important Alaric is to Damon. In Disturbing Behavior, Alaric sees Damon and Elena hang around a lot more and he later confronts Damon about it saying that he should ease off about being around Elena a lot. Damon says that it's none of his business. Later when Damon wanted to go after Bill Forbes and kill him, Alaric tried to stop him and Damon snapped his neck, killing him, before leaving. The next morning Damon makes himself and Alaric drinks as Alaric revives, mad about what Damon did. In'' Ghost World, Damon goes to Alaric for help when he is being attacked by Mason Lockwood's ghost. Still mad at him, Alaric refuses to help, saying that they aren't friends anymore. However, when Mason arrives, he tells them why he has really come back: the Lockwoods knew a way to destroy Original vampires other than the dagger but it was buried in the old Lockwood cellar. Mason only asks for an apology in return. Damon gives him a vague excuse. Later, when Bonnie sends the ghosts back, Damon is unable to find what Mason and he had found because he can't go in as if he needed to be invited in. He then calls Alaric who comes to him. Alaric is still mad and asks him if he can't call someone else. Damon says no because, apart from Elena, Alaric is the only one that he truly trusts. He then gives him the same excuse that he gave to Mason but adds that he hadn't meant it with Mason. Alaric then smiles at him, their friendship renewed. In ''The New Deal, Damon comes by Elena home after Alaric was killed by one of Klaus' hybrids, and asks Elena how is he. After Alaric comes back to life his ring starts to backfire and he starts to loose a lot of blood. He's taken to the hospital, there, Damon gives Alaric his blood in order to heal him. In Our Town, while at a benefit in aid of Wickery Bridge, Alaric asks Damon if he's noticed anything different about Elena's behavior. In The Ties That Bind, Alaric and Damon are both seen talking at the Grill about Meredith Fell and about how her ex was killed with a stake. Later Damon confronts Alaric about Meredith's actions and tries to warns Alaric that she's not what she seems. In 1912, after Alaric is arrested, Damon tries to tell Sheriff Forbes Alaric is innocent, but she doesn't agree, so he tries to solve the mystery himself to prove his innocence. He however later determines that Alaric may actually be guilty. In Break On Through, Damon comes to the hospital to get Alaric and ensure he's safe. They meet later in the afternoon at the Wickery Bridge construction site but split when Damon sees Sage. The next day, Damon watches over Alaric after he attacked Meredith and tells him he has an alter ego and to be careful. In The Murder of One, Stefan, Damon and Alaric all make white oak stakes, and Damon gives Alaric his ring back, after which, they are both attacked. When they both recover and return, its discovered Damon gave one of his white oak stakes to Alaric, but he misplaced it. In Do Not Go Gentle, ''Alaric, while possessed by the Darkness, tells Damon he lost the stake. Damon suspects that he is possessed, and tells Meredith. Later, Alaric is killed by Esther, and goes into transition to become a vampire. Damon shares his last moments with him and hands him some bourbon. Damon stays until Alaric falls asleep, and then leaves just as Bonnie arrives. In ''Before Sunset, ''after Alaric calls Elena to meet him under threat of killing Caroline, Damon, with the help of Stefan and Klaus, try to rescue Elena from Alaric, and engage him in a fight, only to be knocked unconscious. Alaric then wakes up Stefan and Damon, telling them to rescue Elena, because if Elena dies, then Alaric will die. In ''The Departed, ''when Damon tries to hide Klaus' body, Alaric gets Jeremy to disclose Klaus' location, and tries to kill Damon. Seeing no choice but to fight his best friend, Damon tries his best to defend himself, and tells Alaric that they were friends. Alaric simply states that it was a mistake being friends with a vampire and they resume their fight. Alaric dies in Damon's arms during the fight after Elena dies. Damon is seen grieving over both Elena(the girl he loves) and Alaric's(his best friend/brother) death. |-|Season Four= Damon is grieving the loss of his best friend. He won't let anyone sit on his left hand side at the Grill bar because that was Alaric's seat. Damon "That seat's taken. Elena" But there's no-one here. Damon: Well, i'm just going to pretend there's someone there because the alternative is just too damn depressing. He talks to Alaric's gravestone and tells him how he misses him but Damon has little knowledge that Alaric's ghost is sitting beside him. Damon says: ''"You know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle's going to make everything OK, or even saying a prayer. Or pretending Elena's not going to end up just like the rest of us murdering vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children. And I know what you're going to say: 'It makes them feel better, Damon.' So what? For how long? A minute, a day? What difference does it make? Because in the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong. So thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit, because I should be long gone by now. I didn't get the girl, remember? I'm just stuck here fighting my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big." Even though Alaric knows Damon can't see him, Alaric's ghost replies "I miss you too buddy." ''This shows that Alaric will not only be watching over Elena and Jeremy but Damon as well. In ''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, ''as Damon is waiting for Bonnie to bring him Professor Shane, he waits in Alaric's classroom and finds a bottle of bourbon in his drawer. He smiles and raises the bottle as if in a toast saying: ''"You're missing all the fun." Later on, in the Grill, he still refuses to let people sit to his left, in the chair where Alaric used to sit, showing that Damon still hasn't gotten over Alaric's death. In Stand By Me, Elena knows that Damon wants his drinking buddy back. In The Walking Dead, ''Alaric appears to Damon when Bonnie drops the veil and helps him remove the stake that Elena had used on him. Although pleased to see him, Damon is cautious as he knows that Silas can take the form of anyone he wants. However, Alaric uses something that only he and Damon knew: the fact that they had hidden a bottle of bourbon in Locker 42. No longer doubting that he has his best friend back, Damon and Alaric embrace like brothers. After their reunion, Alaric helps Damon find Bonnie as well as Silas. After Bonnie and Damon successfully neutralize Silas, Damon and Alaric put him in the trunk of Damon's car. They then share one more drink, believing that they are spending their last minutes together and Alaric revealed to Damon that he had heard his soliloquy at his gravesite. He then gives him the cure which he found in Silas's pocket and, when Damon doesn't know what to do with it, he tells him to ''get the girl, showing that he is now fine with Damon and Elena having a relationship. In Graduation, Damon spends time with Alaric before they have to say goodbye. Thanks to Alaric, Damon gives the cure to Elena but she refuses to take it, proving that the sirebond was broken. Later, Damon is trying to stall Galen and Alaric tries to stop Connor from blowing up the Mystic Grill. When Damon is nearly killed, Alaric shows up and rescues him. Back at the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena slaps Damon for getting himself in danger and nearly getting himself killed. “I taught her that swing,” Alaric said. In their last moment in the episode, Alaric says “You got the girl, man … now don’t screw it up.” And then Alaric disappears. |-|Season Five= In 500 Years of Solitude, Alaric appears in the Salvatore Boarding House. Although Damon can't see him, Damon still says cheers and Alaric says it back. In Home, Alaric finds Damon on the Other Side, and Damon was really glad to see Alaric. He tells Damon that when he finally gets the girl, don't blow her up. When they reach Bonnie, Alaric returns to the living however, Damon is unable to return causing Alaric to become devastated. |-|Season Six= In Black Hole Sun, Alaric admits that even though he hasn't forgotten that Damon had once turned his wife into a vampire, he misses him now that he is dead. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, In Do You Remember the First Time?, In Fade Into You, In''I Alone, In ''Christmas Through Your Eyes, Quotes |-|Season One= :Alaric: You turned her because you liked her? :Damon: No. I slept with her because I liked her; I turned her because she begged me to. But you knew that too, didn't you? I guess she wasn't happy at home. Wasn't happy with life in general. Wasn't happy with you. Now this is a shame. We're kindred spirits. Abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks. :- A Few Good Men. ---- :Damon: Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night. :Alaric: I have you to thank for that. :- Let the Right One In. ---- :Alaric Saltzman: Can we not kill anyone tonight please? :Damon Salvatore: You just brought me along for my company. :Damon: Perfect. Give me the address. :Alaric: Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so. :Damon: I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me. :Alaric: Yeah, well, you did kill me. :- Blood Brothers. ---- :Damon: Yeah, she’s just given up her humanity. :Alaric: You see I don’t get that. Stefan has his humanity, he’s a good guy. And hell you’re a dick and you kill people but I still see something in you. But with her there was… nothing. :- Isobel. |-|Season Two= :Damon: How are you doing back there? You know, this all pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly. :Alaric: I don’t think she’s pretending. You did kill her brother. :Damon: There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life. :- Bad Moon Rising. ---- :Damon: Don’t worry, he’s harmless. He’s the town drunk you know. :Alaric: Please don’t talk about me like I’m not here. :- By the Light of the Moon. ---- :Damon: My new girlfriend. Andie Star. Action News. :Alaric: It's not called Action News. :Damon: I know. I like just saying it. :- Crying Wolf. ---- :Damon: Other than the lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah? :Alaric: No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming. :Damon: You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous? :- The Dinner Party. ---- :Damon: You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might... Get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire? :Alaric: I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead. :Damon: But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon. :Alaric: But you'll still be dead. :- The Last Day. ---- :Damon: You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed. :Alaric: I don't blame you for Jenna. :Damon: Oh, sure you do. Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one. :Alaric: Okay, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation. :Damon: Kill me. Please. :Alaric: Screw you! :- As I Lay Dying. |-|Season Three= :Damon: (to Alaric) Thanks for the tip, brother. :- The Hybrid. ---- :Alaric: You killed me. :Damon: You pissed me off. :Alaric: You killed me! :- Disturbing Behavior. ---- :Damon: No, actually, I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena, you're pretty much the only one I trust. :Alaric: Well, you have a crappy way of showing that. :Damon: Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric? :Alaric: I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place. :Damon: Well! Sometimes... I do things I don't have to do. :Alaric: You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood? :Damon: Yeah. Well... I didn't mean it with him. :- Ghost World. ---- :Alaric: Well, I’m surprise you have time to call, what with all this Original sex you’ve been having. :Damon: Ugh… she told you?! :Alaric: Oh, she told me. :Damon: Oh, really? Did she also tell you that she’s having an attack of conscious about this whole Original murder thing? : - All My Children ---- :Alaric: Is this the part where you give me a dream? Rainbows and rolling green hills? :Damon: I was drunk when I told you that. :Alaric: Yeah, and I told you I'd use it against you. :Damon: Sorry I killed you... twice. :Alaric: So I have to actually die to get a real apology out of you. :Damon: Drink. :Alaric: Actually, I've been thinking about cutting back. :Damon: Yeah, this stuff will kill you. :-- Do Not Go Gentle ---- :Alaric: You’re not gonna fight back? :Damon: You’re kind of invincible, Ric. :Alaric: Don’t call me that. :(Alaric kicks Damon in the face.) :Alaric: We’re not friends. :Damon: We were. :Alaric: Well, our friendship was part of the problem. It’s what kept me weak. It’s also why it took so long for the real me to break through and now I’m gonna break you. :Alaric: What’s happening? :Damon: Oh no. :Alaric: What’s happening?! :(Alaric falls down on his knees and Damon goes down with him, cradling him in his arms as Alaric dies.) :Damon: No. No, no, no, no. Ric, Ric! You are not dead. You are not dead. : -- The Departed |-|Season Four= :Damon : "They are floating lanterns in the sky. Can you believe that? Japanese lanterns is a symbol of letting go of the past. Well, here's a newsflash-- we're not Japanese. You know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle's going to make everything OK, or even saying a prayer. Or pretending Elena's not going to end up just like the rest of us murdering vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children. And I know what you're going to say: 'It makes them feel better, Damon.' So what? For how long? A minute, a day? What difference does it make? Because in the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong. So thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit. Because I should be long gone by now. I didn't get the girl, remember? I'm just stuck here fighting my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big." : Alaric : "I miss you too, buddy" :- Memorial |-|Season Five= :Damon: Ric's here? :Alaric: Do you honestly think I'd leave Damon in charge and never look back? :Damon: He's talking about me isn't he? :Jeremy: He says you're a dick. :Damon: Cheers, buddy. :Alaric: Cheers. :- 500 Years of Solitude ---- :Alaric: Friendly advice. When you finally get the girl, don't blow her up. :Damon: Good to see you too, buddy. : -- Home |-|Season Six= Videos Damon kills Alaric (1x15)|Damon kills Alaric - A Few Good Men TVD 1X20 Damon talks with Alaric then Elena on the phone "Stefan likes puppy blood"|Damon & Alaric - Blood Brothers Vampire Diaries 4x02 - Damon goes to Alaric's grave to talk to him "I miss you too buddy"|Damon & Alaric - Memorial TVD 2X11 Damon Alaric Jules at The Grill Damon flirts with Jules-0|Alaric & Damon - By The Light of The Moon Vampire Diaries 2x22 Damon & Alaric|Alaric & Damon - As I Lay Dying 3x20 Damon & Alaric ending scene Alaric becomes a vampire The Vampire Diaries|Damon & Alaric - Do Not Go Gentle Damon and Alaric 4x22|Damon & Alaric - The Walking Dead TVD Damon and Alaric moments 4x23|Alaric & Damon - Graduation TVD 5x11 Bonnie and Jeremy see Alaric and Vicki, and Tyler comes back|Alaric & Damon - 500 Years of Solitude Gallery The_birthday_3.jpg Thebirthday.jpg Delena301-9.jpg Delena301-10.jpg Delena301-11.jpg Delena301-13.jpg 301VampireDiaries0543.jpg 301VampireDiaries0556.jpg 301VampireDiaries0561.jpg 301VampireDiaries0570.jpg 301VampireDiaries0593.jpg 301VampireDiaries0597.jpg 301VampireDiaries0599.jpg 301VampireDiaries0615.jpg 301VampireDiaries0718.jpg 301VampireDiaries0728.jpg 301VampireDiaries1207.jpg 302VampireDiaries0645.jpg 302VampireDiaries0646.jpg 302VampireDiaries0648.jpg 302VampireDiaries0652.jpg 302VampireDiaries0946.jpg 302VampireDiaries0953.jpg 302VampireDiaries0965.jpg 302VampireDiaries0982.jpg 302VampireDiaries1043.jpg 302VampireDiaries1059.jpg 302VampireDiaries1083.jpg 302VampireDiaries1117.jpg 304VampireDiaries0530.jpg 304VampireDiaries0531.jpg 304VampireDiaries0543.jpg 304VampireDiaries0988.jpg 304VampireDiaries1008.jpg 9113318-large.jpg damon-alaric.jpg Damon-Alaric-damon-and-alaric-12281818-500-333.jpg damon-and-alaric-damon-salvatore-12247510-1280-720.jpg damon-and-alaric-tribute_450x255.png Dalaric1.png The Departed 403.jpg tumblr_m3nk3pVEVS1qkvkjko2_250.jpg tumblr_m3sh03XggK1rvc94bo1_500.png tumblr_m3x5o20CxP1r61b5ho1_500.jpg tumblr_m3x5o20CxP1r61b5ho2_500.jpg tumblr_m3sgpdQha91rvc94bo1_500.jpg 402VampireDiaries1550.jpg Alaric Damon.jpg 402VampireDiaries1553.jpg damon andric.jpg Dalaric-3x04-damon-and-alaric-26486322-1666-2500.jpg AlaricSaltzman (18).png AlaricSaltzman (15).png Screenshot 205.jpg Screenshot 207.jpg dalaric423.jpg 6X06-44-DamonAlaric.jpg 6X07-6-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X07-7-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X07-8-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X07-9-AlaricDamonJo.jpg 6X07-49-AlaricJoDamon.jpg 6X08-24-DamonStefanAlaric.jpg 6X08-25-DamonStefanAlaric.jpg 6X08-32-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-33-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-34-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-35-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-45-DamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-54-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-55-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-118-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X09-5-AlaricStefanDamon.jpg 6X10-21-ElenaDamonAlaric.jpg 6X10-24-ElenaDamonAlaric.jpg 6X10-84-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X10-85-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X10-121-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X10-122-AalricDamon.jpg 6X10-123-AlaricDamon.jpg Trivia *Alaric so far is the only one beside Elena, Bonnie and Enzo to call Damon a friend. *They were both abandoned by the women that they loved. *Both seem to have a lot in common with hunting down the women they love Damon-Katherine and Alaric-Isobel. *Damon and Alaric's friendship is extremely strong as shown in the episode The Hybrid when Damon calls Alaric "brother". *Stefan acknowledged the strong friendship between Damon and Alaric when he calls Alaric his 'best friend' in 1912. *Damon was the only person to kill Alaric more than once. *Damon and Alaric both shared their seemingly last moments with each other and offered each other a drink on both occasions. Damon in'' As I Lay Dying, and Alaric in Do Not Go Gentle. *Interestingly, both ended up surviving when they thought they were going to die, and both were saved by a member of the Mikaelson Family. Damon was saved by Klaus, and Alaric was saved by Esther. *They both loved vampires even though Alaric thought his wife was dead *On April 1, 2012, TV Fanatic announced that CW had greenlit a spinoff series featuring Damon and Alaric leaving town to start a detective agency together, but this was revealed to be an April Fools joke.http://www.tvfanatic.com/2012/04/the-vampire-diaries-to-spin-off-damon-and-alaric/ *They were the last people to see each other before they died. **Damon was the last person to see Alaric before he died through Elena's death. **Alaric (the last person to escape TOS) was the last person see Damon before escaping the Other Side. *As Alaric appears as a ghost in season 4, it shows that he will always watch over Damon. *They’re drinking buddies who regularly meet at the Mystic Grill bar to toss back drinks and share their woes. *Together they stormed a boarding house full of bitter 19th century vamps and took them all down. *The werewolves “kill” Alaric in ''Crying Wolf, Damon hurriedly checks to make sure that his buddy’s wearing his magical ring and sighs with relief when he spots it on Alaric’s finger. *Whenever Damon throws a dinner party, Alaric is always the first one on the guest-list. Just like any two rambunctious lads, they bond over good food, jokes, and the attempted killing of an Original. *This is one of the most popular friendships in the show. *Damon was worried about Alaric’s safety, as the other side was collapsing and gave up his life to save everyone there including Alaric. *The actors Ian Somerhalder and Matt Davis, who play Damon and Alaric are best friends in real life. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship